Trust and Swedish Fish
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: Prussia has a hard time just getting Kagome to look at him. But suddenly they're thrown together by a bunch of would-be boring hours of waiting... and what do Swedish Fish have to do with anything? Fail oneshot for your amusement


MCD: Ooh, angst! Lol naw ;) going back to school **tomorrow** and I want to do something FREAKIN AWESOME before I do!

Inuyasha/Hetalia

Kagome/Prussia!

_**~!~**_

_**Trust and Swedish Fish**_

_**~!~**_

She sat upside down, head resting against the pullout foot rest while her feet hung midair on the back. He sat cross-legged next to the couch across the room, playing with Gilbird, shushing him around in circles.

She glanced at him upside down then back to her fingers.

He didn't pay her an ounce of attention.

The air was filled with tension, waiting for one of them to speak and snap the string and release it all.

She thought of something and looked at him. She stared for a long time and he could practically feel it boring a hole in his head. He snapped his head at her suddenly, scaring her out of her wits. She looked away, just like she always did. He frowned, just like he always did. It was a cycle.

She would slowly gain the courage to look at him. When he could feel her looking, he would try and look at her too. Suddenly she would look away, scared, and he would get even more frustrated. How long had it been going on now, three weeks? Four? Ever since she met him. Nearly three **months**.

"You know, you're not supposed to exist." she said suddenly and he looked at her awkwardly-positioned form. But she still wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the ceiling.

"Huh?" was his oh-so awesome reply. He couldn't help it. Kagome Higurashi was an enigma that always left him stunned stupid.

She flipped over, laying on her stomach. Now she looked at the floor. But never at him.

"You're not supposed to exist." she repeated, then gulped when she realized Prussia was waiting for her to elaborate. "You're not technically a country anymore, therefore, you're not supposed to exist." she said and fiddled with her fingers.

Ah. Now he knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah, well, demons aren't supposed to exist either." he pointed out, staring at her raven-colored head. She froze. Yep. He really understood now.

Weeks back, she'd told them all about what her life really used to be like. Ja-fricken-pan already knew and he only backed her up, even though most of them still called her loopy. Hell, he'd call her loopy too, if he didn't like her so much.

Sent 500 years back in time on an epic story-book journey full of pain and love and all that sappy shit until she completed a sacred jewel, defeated her enemy and fell in love- only to have her heart broken, friends brutally murdered and cast into limbo for 500 years by the same "_sacred_" jewel.

"I know." she said, bringing him out of his thoughts. She was still staring at the floor. "But... even though you're not a country and your land is no longer yours, you're still here. Demons have existed since time began. They are extraordinary beings."

"And the awesome me isn't extraordinary?" he huffed, faking anger. She smiled. Just a little, but it was a start. It was going to be a while until she fully trusted him.

* * *

><p>Turns out "a while" was about 5 hours of cracking jokes, storytelling, two ice cold bottles of soda and a mountain of snacks from the vending machines in the corner of the lobby of the UN building, waiting for the others to get finished.<p>

* * *

><p>"And he stole Shippo's lollipop and I sat him so hard I thought I heard his jaw crack! I mean, I felt guilty but you can't help but laugh," Kagome giggled, taking a swig of her coke. Prussia grinned.<p>

"Kesesesesese! What a fool!" he laughed and ripped open a bag of chips. It exploded everywhere and they blinked and started laughing loudly.

When they caught their breath, Prussia looked straight at Kagome but she averted her eyes to her coke, though still smiling. He frowned a little. She still wouldn't look him in the eye...

He reached over and grabbed her cherubic face gently, forcing her to meet his eyes. She froze and looked like a deer caught in headlights. She made a weak attempt to pry his hands off, but just settled resting her hands on his.

"Wha...wh-"

"Why won't you look at the awesome me?" he said, refraining from blinking. He felt that if he did the moment would shatter. She didn't blink, either, but kept looking straight into his ruby-like eyes.

"...Because, the demon I told you about... when he would lose control, his eyes... they would turn red." she mumbled, entranced. Strange, now that she really looked at Prussia, his eyes weren't really like Inuyasha's. His were angry, insane with blood lust. Gilbert's were hardened crimson, but they showed emotion all the same... an odd thought.

Prussia huffed, frowning. "Well I'm not some freaky-ass demon, kay? I'm the awesome Prussia!" he grinned, making her smile. He was so goofy, his happiness was infectious.

"And I bet that bastard couldn't do this!" he said and leaned forward, kissing Kagome full on the lips. Her eyes widened comically, blushing tomato-red and she squirmed a little, failing miserably at trying to get away. Soon she settled to just sloppily kiss him back.

After a minute they broke apart, Kagome flushed the shade of Prussia's eyes. She pouted, sticking out a reddened lip. Prussia wanted to nip it.

"Jerk, you could've asked me." she huffed, sending him a weak glare. He rolled his eyes.

"The awesome Prussia doesn't ask for anything!" he announced and Kagome rolled her eyes. She nabbed his Swedish Fish from his pile of junk food and stood up, walking away. Prussia shot up frantically, eyes wide.

"Hey! You can't just walk away from me like that! _And especially not with my fucking swedish fish!" _he shouted, making her pause at the door and turn to him, smirking evilly.

"You want me? Come get me! Or else your precious Swedish Fish will pay the price!" she laughed evilly and whipped around and out the door. Prussia grinned.

"Alright, 'Gome! You better get ready 'cos the one and only **Ore-sama **is coming to get you! And my Swedish Fish!" he laughed and ran out the door after her, unknowingly leaving a stunned group of countries and nations at the opened doors of the UN conference room.

_**~!~**_

_**Trust and Swedish Fish**_

_**~!~**_

MCD: Muahahaha! And I shall leave it there. Fail plunny for my amusement! Review, da?


End file.
